When Terry Gets Sick
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: Terry is sick and who else is there to care for him but the lovely Rachel Grayson? TerryxOC
1. Chapter 1

**When Terry Gets Sick**

Chapter One: Default Chapter

"Wake up, Terry," Mary McGinnis repeated for the third time, knocking loudly on her son's bedroom door. "And don't forget you have to take Matt to his friend's house for the weekend when he gets home from school!" she added, returning to her own room.

Terry grunted in response and rolled over. He went to sleep again. Unfortunately, fate (and time) were against him.

_Bang_.

"I'm up Mom!" he shouted in response. "I'll be right there!"

The door opened revealing…

A tall sixteen year old girl with soft raven-black hair curling loosely to her shoulders and whose bright emerald eyes narrowed at the sight of him still tangled in his sheets.

"Sorry, Rach, I thought you were my mom," Terry said, grinning sheepishly.

Rachel Grayson snorted. "We'll be late if you don't get a move on, McGinnis," she reprimanded. "And don't call me Mom."

"You're sure acting like her," he retorted somewhat lamely.

Rachel rolled her eyes and then noticed his expression. Terry looked depressed, lost…heartbroken, rather like a lost puppy.

"You still upset about Dana?" she asked in a gentler tone. Rachel sank down next to him on the unmade bed and wrapped an arm around his broad shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess," Terry muttered, moving out of her embrace. "It just hurt so much to see her with him, you know?"

"I know," Rachel replied, feeling her heart break for him. "I know."

"Anyway…I'll be down in five," he continued, standing.

"Two," Rachel growled, steering their relationship back to the easy teasing, lighthearted way it usually was. It was so much easier than anything else. "We have school in fifteen, Ter."

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

"So what are you up to this weekend?" Max asked slyly, winking at Rachel, who immediately turned scarlet.

"I'm working," she replied shortly.

"Just think…late nights, all cozy in that itty bitty little car, Terry in spandex…he might be too tired to go all the way home…" Max looked at Rachel suggestively.

"Give it up, Gibson," Rachel repeated lightly, slamming her locker shut. "He'll go home; he's overjoyed at having it to himself."

"Even better!" Max exclaimed brightly. "Come on Rach, you were alone with him _in_ his room while he was wearing _sweats_. You loved it; don't deny anything."

Rachel stared her pink-haired friend in the eye. "Alright then, I won't."

"So you're finally going to admit the fact that the real reason he didn't try to get Dana back is because after a year and a half he's finally realized it's you he loves?" Max queried.

"He's still hurting," Rachel answered quietly. "If he has feelings for me, I want him to approach _me_ with them. If I go to Terry right now and tell him everything, it'll completely destroy everything. It's too soon, Max, for anything to happen. Our easy friendship will be ruined."

"You're so old-fashioned," Max scoffed. "He loves you, Rachel. This whole "Dana-broke-my-heart" thing is just an act. Terry thinks _you_ don't love him."

"It's because I love Terry that I'm staying away right now," Rachel said firmly.

Max opened her mouth but was interrupted by Terry's sudden appearance behind Rachel.

"Hey…ready for lunch?" Terry inquired, smiling at the girls.

"Sure," Rachel replied casually. "Max?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Rachel walked slightly ahead of her friends into the cafeteria. Terry strolled up behind her and noticed for the first time how utterly graceful she was. He caught himself staring at Rachel as she bent over to put a bowl of macaroni and cheese on her tray. Rachel's shirt hugged her curves tightly and Terry saw that it matched her jade colored eyes.

"Staring much?" Max hissed. Terry blushed.

The trio sat around a table, all quiet. Terry's thoughts were wondering why the overprotective Bruce would allow his granddaughter to wear the form-fitting green shirt and tight black jeans. Rachel looked like she was wearing a second skin.

"Sp…Terry, you have the house to yourself this weekend, don't you?" Max asked, carefully observing Rachel's reaction.

"Max, no," Rachel groaned in her ear. Max ignored this.

"Huh?" Terry asked stupidly.

"The house…no one's there, right?" Max echoed.

"Yeah," Terry answered, grinning sheepishly for the second time that day. "My mom's in Metropolis and since they think I have some important job, Matt is at a friend's."

"You do have an important job," Rachel uttered softly. "The most important I can think of."

"Thanks, Rach," Terry said, staring at his now cold slice of pizza. "You're just as important, though."

"Oh," Rachel gasped. "That means a lot."

Max rolled her hazel eyes. God, they were so obvious…

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

"You're late," Bruce snarled when the teens entered the Batcave later that afternoon. "I thought you'd be on time for this, Terry, as you want to get home so badly."

"I had to give Matt a ride," Terry returned icily. "So sue me."

Bruce muttered something about "I just may."

"Anyway," Rachel said pointedly. "Can we just get going, Terry?"

"Best idea either of you have had for a long time," Bruce remarked.

The computer's alarm went off. Bruce hobbled over to the monitor and pulled up the news screen.

"The Jokerz," Bruce said unnecessarily.

Terry and Rachel swiftly suited up and climbed into the now _slightly _bigger car.

"I'm driving," Terry added pointlessly.

The Jokerz were at the harbor, raiding the cargo ships that had just docked.

"Well aren't _we _just the goody two shoes?" the Joker called Bonk shouted as Firewing flew up from the now parked car and descended onto the Dee Dee twins, knocking them down.

"Firebrat, isn't she sis?" asked one of the redheaded twins.

"Totally," the other agreed. Let's teach her a lesson, Dee Dee."

Firewing snorted. "I've met bread tougher than you two."

Batman, meanwhile, was fighting Bonk and Boo at the same time. He got in a solid punch to Bonk's face and seized him by the shirt front. Batman sent him sailing into Boo's face.

"You alright there, Firewing?" he asked, stepping on Bonk's face.

"Just fine…poor widdle twins are as stupid as they are ugly," Firewing responded, elbowing Dee Dee's stomach. Dee Dee went reeling, clutching her abdomen.

"No one messes with my sister," the other one claimed, rushing forward to finish the fight.

Firewing held up a fist, knowing the psychotic clown was right behind her. Dee Dee clasped her hands to her face, blood spurting from her nose.

Terry secured the jesters with a length of rope and left a note for the Commissioner.

_Isn't it past their bedtime?_

"Nice work, Bats," Rachel said admiringly as they returned to their car. "Very classic."

Beneath his mask Terry blushed. "You too," he said gruffly, now feeling clammy.

He placed a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Terry?" Rachel hissed. "You OK?"

Terry shook his head violently and darted down an alleyway. Rachel followed him, standing a ways back.

He was sick all over the pavement. Terry forced himself to yank his mask back over his head and staggered back to Rachel. He collapsed into her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**When Terry Gets Sick**

Chapter Two: Hallucinations

Rachel managed to drape Terry's body over her shoulder and get him back to the car.

"It's gonna be OK," she murmured, aware that he couldn't hear anything she said.

She made him as comfortable as she could in the cramped space available. "I'm gonna get you home Ter," Rachel assured her friend.

"Bruce," she continued, connecting her miniscule computer to the one in the Batcave.

"Yeah?" Bruce responded, his creased features coming slowly into view. "What happened, Rachel? Terry never lets you drive."

"He's sick, Bruce," Rachel explained. "I'm bringing him home."

"Did the Jokerz do something?"

"No…" Rachel answered slowly. "We just finished securing them for Barbara and her boys and he got sick."

"What kind of sick?" Bruce questioned harshly.

"He threw up," Rachel replied. "Don't worry; he's going home and getting into bed."

"Rachel," Bruce said seriously. "DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT let your personal feelings for him get in the way of your job."

And his face vanished from view.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Rachel was thankful everyone in Terry's neighborhood worked odd hours. No one was outside when she arrived with Terry. Very slowly she managed to get him fully into her arms and brought him up to the house.

Rachel was at the front door when she realized that Terry had locked it before he'd taken Matt to his friend's house.

"Great," she muttered. "Just great."

Frantic, she racked her brain, trying to remember if she knew where there was a spare.

"R-Rach-Rachel?" Terry spluttered, sounding sloshed. "Why are we here?"

"You're sick, Terry," Rachel told him. "Where is there a spare key?"

"Under the plant," he murmured, pointing. "You smell pretty, Rachel."

Rachel blushed and remembered Bruce's warning. "Can you support yourself for a minute?" she questioned seriously.

"Sure, Rachel," Terry babbled, now seizing a lock of her hair and twirling it around his finger.

Rachel gently took her hair from him and knelt to find the key. Sighing, she straightened herself and turned the key in the lock.

"Time to go to bed, Terry," she said in the patient tone of a mother trying to calm her hysterical two year old.

"OK," he concurred lazily, staggering inside. He made his way upstairs, swaying perilously. Rachel caught him each time he started to fall.

When they reached the landing, Terry managed to get into his bedroom without stumbling once.

"Find some pajamas," Rachel ordered sternly. "Tell me when you're done; I need to take your temperature."

Terry's head lolled back on his shoulders.

"Terry, please just do what I ask. It's going to make you better."

"OK," he echoed, smiling serenely.

Rachel shut the door to his room and leaned against it, half frustrated, half delighted she'd be the one to take care of Terry.

"Poor Terry," she murmured to herself. "Lost his girlfriend and now he's sick. But first things first. I have to get my other clothes."

She kept a knapsack in the car just as Terry did, complete with a tiny First Aid kit and an alternate outfit to the Firewing costume that Bruce insisted was for undercover work.

Rachel crept outside craftily, not wanting to be seen. Her bag was stuffed into a corner of the car, as was Terry's. She retrieved his as well.

Once inside again, she let herself into the bathroom and changed into the bright yellow T-shirt and loose pants. She kept her black boots on.

"Rachel," Terry called in a sing-song voice. "You can come in noooooow."

'_He's delusional…'_

"Alright, Terry, I think you should get into bed so you can get better," Rachel said patiently.

"Are you my nurse, Rachel?" Terry probed, poking her arm. "You're a pretty nurse."

"I'm your nurse," Rachel agreed, hoping that if she agreed he'd just do what she asked.

"OK," Terry said. "I'll go to bed because that's what pretty Nurse Rachel told me to."

Rachel wondered fleetingly if he really thought she was pretty or if Terry was just delusional and saying whatever came to mind.

Terry had now climbed into bed and was staring at her expectantly.

"Am I very sick Rachel?" he wanted to know.

"I'm not sure," she admitted. "Let me take your temperature."

Rachel perched on the edge of his bed and pressed her cool, tiny, delicate hand against his forehead. He had a fever, she was sure.

"Rachel," he whined desperately. "I'm cold."

"I think you have the flu, Terry," she informed him gently. "Is your throat sore? Does your head hurt?"

Terry nodded solemnly. "Yeah."

"OK, get all the way into bed and wrap your blankets around you tightly. I'm going to get a cool washcloth for your head."

"There should be one in the hall cabinet," he said, sounding normal for a split second.

Rachel found the washrag and took it into the bathroom with her. She let it soak in cold water and then wrung it out, water falling from it like a mini rainstorm.

"Here Terry," she said soothingly, returning to her friend's bedroom.

She perched on his bed once again and positioned it on his forehead.

"Thanks," Rach," he mumbled, smiling serenely at her for the second time. "By the way, where are the kids?"

**Poor Terry, he must be hallucinating, huh?**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Queenie**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Terry Gets Sick**

Chapter Three: Confessions

"K-Kids?" Rachel spluttered. "We don't have any kids."

Terry looked up at her like she was insane. "Yes, we do. You know, Robin, Bruce, and Terrance. Those kids."

He continued staring at her, icy blue-gray eyes searching her face for signs of a joke.

Rachel smiled. "Oh, _those_ kids. They went to play with Max's children."

So Mommy and Daddy have some alone time," Terry grinned, his tone flirtatious.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Rachel squeaked as Terry enveloped her tiny ivory hand in his own, large, square one and tugged it. She went sailing on top of him, her head landing on his chest.

"That's better, Rach," he murmured, slipping his arm around her naturally slender frame. "Maybe we should talk to Max about taking the kids more often," Terry slurred, pulling Rachel so that she was pressed against him with no space whatsoever between their bodies.

"Terry…" she gasped softly. "Um…I left cookies in the oven?"

"OK, baby. Bring me some when they're ready, alright?"

"Sure," she concurred hastily.

He released her, though reluctantly, she noted.

"Make sure you get some rest," Rachel ordered as an afterthought.

"You're no fun," Terry muttered. He rolled over dutifully and fluffed up his pillow. "Rach? I love you."

Rachel's heart skipped a beat. She paused, her tiny, delicate hand frozen on the knob. "I love you too, Terry," she uttered softly.

Rachel squealed once in the hallway. "He loves me."

'_He's got a fever,'_ she chided herself. _'Terry doesn't even know what he's saying.'_

Rachel took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I should call his mom to let her know what's going on."

She found the number of the hotel in Metropolis stuck to the refrigerator.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Rachel was greeted by a frosty female voice.

"Mary McGinnis, please," Rachel said politely.

"One moment."

"Hello?" Mary asked.

"Hi, Mrs. McGinnis, this is Rachel."

"Oh hi dear. Is something wrong?" Mary inquired.

"Nothing I can't handle, Mrs. McGinnis. Terry seems to have the flu," Rachel replied. "He's doing fine; I have him wrapped up in bed with a cool cloth on his head. I just wanted you to know."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Rachel. Your grandfather knows Terry won't be in to work?"

"He was there when Terry got sick," Rachel answered. "It's not a really big deal; I don't mind looking after him until you get home."

"I think you're rather enjoying it," Mary said slyly. "Anyway, I'll be home Sunday afternoon, dear. If you need anything, you have the phone number."

"OK. Thanks, Mrs. McGinnis," Rachel responded. "I'll see you Sunday."

"Mary, dear. Call me Mary."

"OK. Erm, bye Mary."

Rachel hung the phone up and stared at the floor of the kitchen. "He said he loves me," she whispered. "I wonder if he really means it."

Max would have an opinion, Rachel knew.

"Hello," Max answered on the first ring.

"It's Rachel," she said shortly.

"Hey Rach," Max replied casually. "What's going on? Terry wants to spend the night?"

"Shut up, Gibson. I have to tell you something."

"OK, OK, don't get your mask in a bunch," Max retorted. "What?"

"Terry is sick," Rachel began. "And since no one else is here…"

"You're taking care of him," Max finished for her. "And you're loving it completely."

"Yes," Rachel continued. "He has a high fever and he's hallucinating. He seems to think we're married and have kids."

"And?" Max probed.

"Terry said he loves me."

"Aww," Max cooed. "What did you tell him?" she demanded.

"I said I love him too," Rachel admitted faintly. "I mean, if he's so delusional that he thinks we're married, why can't I just tell him how I feel? Terry won't even remember this tomorrow."

"Yes he will," Max insisted. "Because it's true. How do you know he's not faking it?"

"Terry isn't like that," Rachel scoffed. "He's sick."

"Whatever," Max replied. "The point is, you're all alone with a very good-looking guy who you happen to have loved oh, I dunno, for a year and a half."

"You're insane. We're friends."

"Go have some fun," Max said lightly. "You deserve it."

And she hung up.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Terry was asleep when Rachel checked on him again. She repositioned the cloth on his head and tucked the blankets around him more tightly.

"Poor baby," she murmured, sweeping his sweaty bangs away from his face. "I promise it'll be alright, Terry. Rachel's here to take care of you."

She glanced at the clock on its side beside his bed. It read 12:03.

"Time for me to get some sleep," Rachel commanded herself harshly.

She ambled into the hall and opened the linen cabinet. There was an extra blanket patterned with duckies, leftover from the days when Terry and Matt had been young enough to enjoy such things as duckies.

Rachel smirked at the fabric in her hands. This was too good.

**A bit of humor for you, I hope…**

**Anyway, in case I forgot to mention it, this story is completely separate from the Something to Be series…just the kids' names are the same…**

**Love,**

**Queenie**


	4. Chapter 4

**When Terry Gets Sick**

Chapter Four: Those Five Little Words

Rachel woke again early on Saturday.

"Mmm," she mumbled, stretching as the sun streamed in through Terry's window, a rarity enough in Gotham. It took her a moment to remember where she was.

Rachel had curled up in Terry's desk chair, the duck patterned blanket wrapped around her shoulders like a cape.

Terry was still sleeping, she noted. He looked much better; nowhere near the same pale shade he'd been when Rachel forced herself to sleep.

She considered for a moment making a big breakfast for him, but then remembered how delirious he'd been the night before and thought he needed his sleep.

"But I am going to need coffee," Rachel told herself. "Coffee…" she repeated dreamily.

She stretched out, yawning. Her neck felt a little stiff, probably from the uncomfortable wooden chair. Rachel rolled her shoulders slowly, observing how nice the sun felt on her skin.

"Much better," Rachel murmured to herself. She folded the blanket neatly and laid it at the end of Terry's bed. Rachel pressed a tiny hand against Terry's forehead once more. He felt about normal temperature, Rachel noticed almost regrettably. She rather enjoyed taking care of him, especially when he thought they were married with three kids.

"It was the only time I'll ever hear him say he loved me," Rachel said, trying to find some reason to obsess over those words. "I need this."

Feeling a little better, she padded downstairs quietly to make some coffee.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Terry was asleep most of the morning. Rachel woke him up from time to time to give him orange juice, knowing Terry needed some sort of fluid to get better.

However, he fell asleep immediately after every glass.

Rachel sighed. How adorable he looked, bangs falling in his eyes as his chest gently rose and fell.

Terry muttered to himself now and then, part of his dreams, Rachel guessed. One time, she noticed excitedly, he had said, "Gotta get home to Rachel."

'_It is not going to happen,'_ she scolded herself. _'He'll work things out with Dana and you'll just be the sidekick…again.'_

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

She spent most of the day flipping through the channels, bored. Terry was still asleep every single time she checked on him.

'_Being Batman must really wear him out. Or maybe he's a really good actor.'_

"Terry?" she asked quietly. "You awake?"

He rolled over, staring at her. "Why are you here?" he asked groggily.

"You've been sick, Ter. You want something to eat?"

"Sure," he mumbled sleepily.

Rachel brought him up a peanut butter sandwich.

"Thanks, Rach," Terry muttered. "I'm just going to go back to sleep, OK?"

"OK. Promise me you'll eat when you wake up, Terry."

"Promise. You're a good friend Rachel."

"It's not a problem. I have a favor to ask, though," she replied shyly.

"Go ahead."

"Can I use the shower?"

"Sure, sure," he slurred. "Shampoo and soap should be in there somewhere."

"Thanks."

She found a towel and stepped inside the bathroom. Rachel turned on the hot water, undressed, and got inside, loving the feeling of the hot jet of water on her soft skin.

She shampooed her thick, glossy obsidian hair quickly and got out. Rachel patted her silky skin dry with the towel and noticed Terry's bathrobe slung over the sink. Feeling rather like a stalker, Rachel picked it up and buried her pretty face in the material. It smelled like him, a combination of coffee and a hint of some sort of cologne. Rachel liked it; it was comforting in an odd way.

Deciding to put her clothes in the dryer to freshen them up a little, she wrapped herself in Terry's robe. She rolled up her clothes in a little bundle and went back to the ground floor. Rachel put the clothes in the dryer and was looking for a snack when the doorbell rang.

It was Dana.

Rachel groaned; this wasn't going to look good. Dana was a gossiper, Rachel knew it. She also knew Dana had seen her through the glass. She bit her lip and opened the door.

Dana's almond-shaped eyes narrowed. "Looks like you were busy," she simpered. "Sorry."

"This is really not what it looks like," Rachel said hastily. "Not that I care about what you think."

"Oh, yeah right, Grayson," Dana snarled. "Like you and Terry weren't together from the day you met."

"We're not together. And we never have been."

"Liar."

"Cheater."

"Thief."

Rachel's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" she spluttered.

"Like you didn't steal Terry from me the day you met him. That's why I let him see me with Alex. I knew he was running around with you behind my back," Dana spat.

"I would never do anything to interfere with your relationship. Even you know me better than that," Rachel said, shaking her head in disbelief.

Dana snorted. "You had a crush on him the second you laid those big green eyes of yours on him. And he returns your feelings, Rachel. And it hurt so badly, knowing, or at least thinking, you were with him that I started seeing Alex."

Rachel gaped at her. "Terry doesn't have feelings for me."

"Oh yes he does. Haven't you ever noticed the way he looks at you? The way he hugs you and lets you rest your head on his shoulder when you're upset or tired? Are you blind, Rachel?"

"We're friends," Rachel stressed. "Don't you get that?"

"Then why are you wearing his robe?" Dana queried.

"He's sick and I've been here since last night. I took a shower. That's all; I swear."

"Uh-huh," Dana replied, looking doubtful. "Whatever. Tell him to call me, Grayson."

She turned on her heel and stalked down the drive.

Rachel took her clothes out of the dryer and dressed again. She made another pot of coffee and checked on Terry again.

He was curled up on his side, the blankets tucked around his waist. Smiling, she brought them up to his chest and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Rachel made two phone calls: one to Bruce and one to Mary. She told them both the same thing: Terry was doing better and had slept most of the day.

"And how are _you _Rachel? Are you taking care of yourself?" Mary wanted to know.

"I'm fine, Mary. I showered and everything. And it's really not a problem, like you seem to be making it out to be."

"I was young once, Rachel," Mary said conspiratorially. "I know how you feel, hon. And personally, I think you're much better for him than Dana is."

"Well that's nice of you," Rachel answered, feeling awkward. Why was she having this conversation with Terry's mother?

"I have to go, Rachel. I have a meeting in ten minutes. Say hello to Terry for me."

"I will," she promised.

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

Rachel woke up Sunday morning not knowing where she was. She had gone to sleep in the desk chair again, but this was no desk chair.

It was soft and squashy and much warmer than the single blanket she'd wrapped around herself when she fell asleep.

"Mmm," she groaned.

"Hey sleepyhead," she was greeted softly by Terry from somewhere behind her. "Good to know you're still alive."

"Why am I in your bed?"

His arms wrapped around her tightly. "Why Mrs. McGinnis I'm insulted."

"Not funny, Terry," she snapped, yanking herself out of his grip.

"I'm sorry, Rach. But I couldn't let you sleep on that uncomfortable chair two nights in a row."

"Oh. You didn't have to do that."

"Are you kidding? I've fallen asleep there, and it's horrible for your back. Especially considering our after school jobs."

"OK, you're obviously feeling better now. I'm going home."

"Don't," he protested simply, enveloping her hand in his. "Stay."

Rachel stared at him. "Why?" she asked finally.

"I heard you and Dana," he admitted faintly. "Do you wanna take a walk?"

"Sure," she agreed gently. "That sounds nice."

"Let me change, OK?"

"Fine, Ter."

**Batman Beyond Batman Beyond Batman Beyond**

He changed into another clean black t-shirt and the same gray jeans as always. His worn brown jacket was slung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" he inquired, smiling shyly at her.

"Yep."

The only thing she'd done was apply a thin layer of raspberry lip gloss and she hadn't even known why. It wasn't like she expected him to start kissing her…or did she?

They let themselves out quietly and started down the walk.

"To the park?"

"Sounds fine to me," Rachel agreed.

Most of the walk was spent in silence. A few kids ran around the park, screaming at the top of their lungs.

Terry led her to a wooden park bench and they sat down, still quiet.

"How much did you hear?" Rachel asked finally.

"Enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel demanded.

"It means that I know how you feel about me."

"Oh," Rachel said quietly. "We can just pretend you didn't hear if it makes you uncomfortable," she continued.

"Rachel," Terry said firmly, turning to her and taking her hands in his, "Could anything ever change the way you feel about me?"

"No," Rachel admitted, blushing furiously. "But it kinda ruins the whole partner thing we have going and-"

"Rachel," he uttered softly, cupping her face in his hands, "I love you too."

And grinning widely, he closed the gap between them, kissing her with everything he had.

"Terry," she murmured breathlessly, "I'm glad you got sick."

**So…I'm on a roll today; 3 out of 4 stories updated! Spring Break does an authoress good.**

**Love y'all**

**Queenie**


End file.
